All I Need
by DarkBard0
Summary: Christmas addition following How Soon Is Now? JJ/Emily femslash, don't like don't read.


**Title**: All I Need  
**Author:** darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss  
**Ratings**: PG  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.

**Warning**: This sucks and is on the cheesy side.

**A/N: 1)** This follows _How Soon Is Now?_ **2)** I meant to post earlier but have been playing nurse to my sick parents. **3)** This isn't my forte, I don't do christmas really. **4)** Did I mention it sucks?! **5)** I didn't have time to get this beta'd, so every mistake is mine and mine alone.

That said, happy holidays whatever it may be that you celebrate. :-)

''How does Santa knows where we live?''

Amelia asked innocently, ever so carefully trying to untangle two of the ribbons that she wanted to put on the tree that had just been delivered.

The front living room was scattered with all different kinds of decorations, all shiny and sparkly and pretty. All waiting to be put up around the house or onto the christmas tree. The now turned six year old little girl was sat, practically in the middle of the christmas explosion, that same look of pure concentration that was the same as JJ's covering her face.

''I told you baby, he's magic.''

JJ replied softly, glancing over at her daughter with a lopsided smirk before glancing toward Emily. Emily who was responsible for their living room looking like Santa's own personal grotto. The profiler had gone a little overboard, given that it was their first christmas all together as a family. JJ hadn't actually been able to tell who was more excited, Amelia or Emily.

''Like Uncle Spence?''

Both adults had to snicker in amusement at Amelia's squeak, plus the fact that JJ's efforts to get her daughter to call Reid 'Uncle Spence' had worked. She still laughed at him every time he blushed at being called that, it was beyond funny and cute. But the truth was that he totally loved it. Despite is self professed awkwardness around kids, what the team had affectionately dubbed 'The Reid Effect', he did like them. And he was wrapped around Amelia's little finger. He always seemed eager to volunteer to watch her for any reason, and definitely enjoyed teaching her things. Emily joked that it was because Amelia was pretty much the only person happy to listen to his endless rambles of obscure knowledge.

''Well, a little different than Uncle Spence, honey. He _does _magic. Santa _is _magic.''

Emily clarified, not even hesitating in weaving the christmas spirit. She had never indulged in the belief of Santa Claus, and once upon a time she had thought that if she ever had children then she wouldn't lie to them about a big guy in a red suit. However, when she had grown up, she realised that maybe she could be a little too cynical for her own good, and spinning a story to give children some fun and joy wasn't all that bad. She especially came to that conclusion when she actually had a child in her life, got to see first hand how much wonder it caused. It wasn't even a second thought anymore.

''That mean he knows we lives here now? What if he goes to the old home Mommy?''

Both Emily and JJ, who were still by the tree that had been placed in the perfect corner of the room, chuckled lightly at the little girls innocently sweet line of questioning, seeing on her face that this was a genuine one and also a little bit of a worry. She blinked up at Emily, awaiting a response to see if Santa was that magic or not. After all, she didn't want him going to the wrong house!

''Yes, Amelia. I promise, Santa knows where we live. He won't miss us out.''

''Promise?''

''I promise.''

With a satisfied squeak, Amelia began to go back to her untangling quest, happy in the knowledge that Santa was magic enough to know where she lived now.

''Seriously, how adorable is she right now?''

The brunette profiler gushed quietly, not hiding her enthusiasm one little bit. JJ laughed at Emily's practically face bursting grin, lifting her eyebrows up momentarily as she cringed playfully.

''You may not be saying that when she jumps on you at 4am christmas morning!''

''Oddly looking forward to it!''

JJ laughed again, rolling her eyes but also nodding at the same time. She knew exactly what Emily meant. She had never minded Amelia's excitement at christmas, even when she was dragged out of sleep in the wee hours of the morning. It was just too darn cute to get mad at. This was all part of the fun, this was what made things special. The kids. Part of that childhood innocence that she so desperately fought for, for her daughter. For other people's kids too.

Her own experiences of christmas as a child were very similar to Amelia's. She remembered the laughter and the excitement, trying to stay awake to see Santa with her sisters and her bother. Usually any three of them had snuck into one of their rooms, trying to fight off sleep together but ended up all falling asleep huddled in a tangled heap. She thought that may have been her favourite thing from childhood christmases.

JJ glanced at Amelia, watching her for a moment before her eyes moved back over to Emily. The brunette was now distracted with attempting to string out some lights for the tree, having a little difficulty along the way as they kept moving and wrapping around something to stop her progress. She thought it was both hilarious and endearing how such an accomplished woman had to battle for dominance over a set of christmas tree lights, and that Emily was actually glowering at them as though she thought they were doing it on purpose. She was such a geek!

''Want some help there?''

JJ offered, biting her lower lip to try and stop herself from outright laughing. Emily shook her head, still persevering adamantly, a frown etched into her forehead.

''I'll get it.''

JJ just nodded, chuckling before stepping forward. She placed a kiss on Emily's cheek, then began to weave her way across the room. Amelia grinned as she leant down and gave her a quick kiss too, then continued to step over the haphazardly scattered decorations across the room. It honestly looked like someone had thrown up christmas in here. She thought it was cute. Even though she knew they didn't need at least half of them, and therefore wondered just exactly where they would end up going when Emily realised that she had bought at least two houses worth, JJ had let her go ahead and buy them anyway. Not being able to resist the purely childlike essence Emily had at the christmas store they had gone to. By all accounts, she had never really gotten to indulge in the spirit like this before, never truly experienced what it could be like. Who was she to stop her from that now?

JJ ran a hand through her hair as she stepped out into the hallway, spotting her bag and then walked over to it. She smirked a little, looking at the ring on her finger that she still had to stare at from time to time. Sometimes it seemed so surreal to see it there, to think about everything it meant. Something so little signifying something so exceptional. One little ring to represent not only her life, but Amelia and Emily's too. Of what they had together, the three of them.

Everyone had been so supportive, so happy. Even Hotchner had cracked out a few smiles. The bad blood between him and Emily long forgotten now, like it never even existed in the first place. Hotch was a good guy, JJ knew that. They had always been friends, despite that he had pushed her during the tense times he and Emily had endured. In the end, he had done what she thought he would, and despite personal problems with his own home life, he had been so helpful and good about it.

Even Emily's parents had been surprisingly accommodating. JJ wasn't exactly sure it was because they were really happy for them, or whether they knew their daughter was going to marry her anyway, but she actually didn't much care. They had been gracious about it and offered their assistance, seemed to wanted to be involved. JJ had remembered how shocked Emily had been. How taken back she was at having her parents actually want to be actively involved. It had been like she had never fathomed it, and that had been strikingly sad to JJ. She couldn't imagine not being involved in Amelia's life. Couldn't imagine her parents never having been in hers.

It was times like those, moments like that, that really highlighted the reality that she and Emily came from two entirely different worlds. That nothing of their histories overlapped, every experience had been very different. They were different. But in a strange way, the feel of some things had been the same, too. The feel of being different. But, JJ believed that their differences, their individualism, was the very thing that made them work so well. Was the thing that had led them to this point.

To the point where they were married. Where they had a life together with Amelia. And hopefully, even sooner rather than later, they would expand from just the three of them. She knew it was the christmas holiday that was kick starting her thoughts on that. Couldn't wait to see a pile of kids tangled up on one bed after trying to stay awake for Santa to come like she had done with Alex, Meredith and Lauren.

Taking in a long breath, JJ fished out the CD she had picked up at the store that Amelia had seen on TV, full of every possible christmas tune ever. She was probably going to regret it after she had heard each and every one a million times over, but right now some songs would go great with the decorating, and it was always fun dancing around the living room like a crazed lunatic singing at the top of your lungs to let off a little steam and have some fun with your family!

''Oh god, right there.''

''There?''

''Yeah…that feels so good Em. Push harder.''

''Baby, I can't do this with you sitting up, take your shirt off and lie down.''

Emily insisted, making JJ raise a mischievous looking eyebrow as she turned to look at Emily over her shoulder.

''Going a little dom on me are you?''

The blonde teased in a playful purr, making Emily laugh lightly as she rolled her eyes.

''Strip. Bed. Lie. Now!''

''Yes Ma'am!''

JJ stood up from her perch on the bed, where Emily had been attempting to work the kinks out of her neck. Evidently, the job wasn't a small one. JJ knew that well enough; she could feel each and every one of the knots in her muscles. They pulled on her tightly, never letting her forget they were there.

The plan had actually been to come up to the bedroom and get changed before going back downstairs. She had planned to do a little work in the office, although Emily had been actively trying to counteract her plans by tempting her with a film. When they had gotten up here though, as she had sat on the bed and winced as she rubbed the back of her neck, Emily had shuffled along the bed to kneel behind her.

It wasn't too late, but it was late enough. After all the excitement of decorating today, Amelia had fallen asleep watching cartoons downstairs after dinner, leaving Emily to carry her up to bed as JJ finished their dinner. She hadn't said anything about her earlier thoughts about kids to Emily, wondered if she should actually mention anything at all. They were still early in their marriage when she thought about it. And although they had made their solid foundations, she was unsure as to how Emily would receive the idea so quickly.

She knew they already had Amelia, that Emily thought and felt of her as her daughter. The connection went both ways, of course. The blonde couldn't even remember the last time she had heard Amelia call the brunette Emily rather than Mommy. It had happened so naturally that they had barely even noticed. Emily certainly hadn't at the time; it had been Nancy that had pointed it out.

''_Emily!''_

_Before Joseph had even screeched loudly for her, Emily had been running out of the house and into the garden where Amelia and he had been running around. The yelp of pain had been just as loud and unmistakable, triggering every protective fibre that she held in her body. Her chest tightened as she had heard Amelia's cries, and tightened even further as she sprinted outside and out to the bottom of the garden, where the little blonde girl was holding her knee carefully, protectively, with Joseph at her side._

''_What happened sweetheart?'' _

_The brunette asked, dropping to her knees to inspect the damage. She cringed a little bit, seeing the bright red blood oozing out of a cut on Amelia's knee, and the angry red graze surrounding it. Already it had a bump and the colouring of a bruise around it. She had seen so many vile carnage in her line of work, but her stomach dipped at seeing her child's knee cut up._

''_I fell…it hurts!''_

_Amelia wailed, letting Emily inspect the cut. She blinked at it almost as if she were dazed, which Emily guessed she was. A sort of shock at seeing the blood._

''_I know it does honey. C'mere, up we come.''_

_Amelia held out her arms and let Emily pick her up, sniffling as she wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly, feeling safe in her arms._

''_Is she gunna die?''_

_Joseph wondered in alarm. Emily peered down at him, moving to hold out her hand which he took and began to walk back toward the house._

''_No honey, she's not. We'll get it all fixed up okay?''_

''_M'kay.''_

_Emily was putting the final touches on the large, white square band aid that covered the whole of Amelia's knee when JJ and Nancy had arrived back from the shopping mall. A trip she had gladly opted out on, voting instead to look after the kids. _

_She had talked Amelia into calming down some, enough so that she had stopped crying and began to watch in fascination what Emily did with her knee. Joseph had been very helpful, helping her do little things to look after his wounded best friend. _

''_Hi Mommy!''_

_At Amelia's enthusiastic greeting, Emily looked over her shoulder to see the two women walking in, complete with bags of course. JJ looked both amused as Amelia waved at her, seemingly happy sat up on the counter, and also concerned that she had the first aid box next to her._

''_Hey baby. What kind've trouble you been getting into?''_

_Emily stood back a little, wincing as she watched JJ look Amelia up and down, focusing of course, on her knee._

''_I felled over playing in the garden with Joseph and there was lots of blood and it hurted but Mommy fixed it and now it doesn't hurt no more, see Mommy?''_

_Promptly, Amelia wiggled her leg around, looking at JJ expectantly and calmly. JJ just smirked, rolling her eyes at her daughter before walking across the kitchen to stroke through the little blonde's hair and give her a kiss on her temple._

''_I see baby. Very brave.''_

_Amelia grinned as JJ pulled a little face at her whilst cupping her cheek in her hand. _

''_Can we go watch TV no?''_

''_Sure, down we go.''_

_JJ lifted Amelia down from the counter, placing her on her feet carefully, keeping a light hold of her as the youngster seemed to try out her leg to see if it was stable. As she found out that it did, she stepped toward Emily and wrapped her arms around her to squeeze quickly._

''_Thanks Mommy, it gone now. C'mon Joseph.''_

_As thick as thieves, the two kids took each others hand and walked out of the kitchen to go to the living room. JJ just chuckled, shaking her head lightly until her daughter disappeared around the corner. Kids!_

_As she began to shrug her jacket off, JJ turned toward Emily._

''_Hey.''_

_She leaned in, stealing a quick kiss before finally shedding the jacket._

''_Hey.''_

''_You survived the trauma then!''_

''_Ha ha, very funny.''_

_Emily rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically, moving to put away the unused items back into the first aid box. JJ always teased her tendency to freak out whenever Amelia fell or anything like that. Said that she had been the same way at first, until she had remembered that kids just had these little accidents sometimes. Emily however, was only just grasping this realisation._

''_Emily has this insane idea that…what?''_

_JJ stalled at the look on her friends face, stopping her in her tracks and also her story. Nancy was just stood, gawking between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Her expression looked as though she were waiting for something, or that of disbelief._

''_Seriously? Am I the only one that noticed that?''_

_The tall woman asked incredulously, the other eyebrow meeting the other now. She dropped her jaw in shock as the couple looked between one another obliviously._

''_Noticed what?''_

_Emily wondered, making Nancy flail._

''That_! Oh my god you didn't. Emily…Amelia called you 'Mommy'. Twice.''_

_For a moment, there was only silence. Both JJ and Emily blinked slowly, neither of them moving a muscle. Nancy waited patiently for it to sink in, finding it internally amusing to watch two very skilled and collected women get so stalled. Still, it was rather a huge thing. JJ had told her that when she and Emily had talked to Amelia about them getting married that the little girl had asked what she had to call Emily. Of course, Emily's response was that she didn't have to call her anything, only with what she felt comfortable with. So, she guessed Amelia was pretty comfortable with Mommy._

''_Holy crap!''_

_Emily all but squeaked, making JJ snap out of it and look up at her. Emily however, still seemed to be in a state of shock, her eyes wide and her face in wonder._

''_Em?''_

_JJ put her hand on Emily's arm, forcing her to snap out of it too and look at her._

''_Are you okay? Are you okay with _that_, I mean?''_

_Emily, even though she seemed to be frowning in thought, didn't need to think. What was there to think about?_

''_Yeah. I'm kinda…great, with that. As long as _you're_ good with it?''_

_She replied sincerely. It hadn't changed anything, but it had at the same time. It was basically a confirmation of what she had been feeling already. Emily wasn't sure when, but at some point she had just automatically thought of Amelia as hers too. Not just JJ's, but theirs. She realised now, that quite a few times she had answered people in the affirmative if they asked her if she had kids. She had never corrected anyone that assumed she was Amelia's Mother when they were out together, and neither had Amelia. This felt like the last piece of the puzzle to make the whole picture._

''_I'm kinda great with that too.''_

That had been not long after the wedding ceremony, and it hadn't changed since.

''You have a very nice home, Jennifer.''

JJ turned from putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, smiling toward the newest member of the BAU. Or, she guessed the newest old member, given that he had been in it before. That part got confusing! Nevertheless, David Rossi had joined the team and therefore she had invited him over for the christmas eve, eve meal that she and Emily had thrown for the team, before everyone went off to do whatever it was they were doing.

''Thank you, Sir.''

''It speaks a lot about the people you and Prentiss are.''

''You're profiling my house?!''

The blonde retorted dryly, arching an eyebrow in mock indignation. Rossi, picking up on the playfulness, smirked as he turned to look at her properly after scanning more of the large kitchen. He shrugged nonchalantly, tipping the beer glass in his hand.

''Old habits. Anyway, thank you for inviting me along, I know I'm the new guy and everything. And I'm well aware I've caused a little stir.''

JJ smiled as she looked down for a moment, thinking of said stir. Rossi had especially managed to ruffle Morgan's feathers, that was for sure. He was generally a little cryptic and seen to be as standoffish, but JJ had the sneaking suspicion that David Rossi had fully intended to makes a few waves to judge how the people around him would react. The people he would be working closely along side. It could be a good way to get to know somebody's character, their flaws and their strengths. He was subtle like that, but JJ had seen it. Maybe because she stood back and watched the team's reactions, she didn't know. But she knew that he knew.

''We're a team, that's what counts. We have to be there for one another in a lot of different ways. We all know what goes on out there, even what's going on right now. Murder doesn't stop because it's a holiday. But we deserve a little something to stop and enjoy for ourselves. And before we all go off and see our families, our friends, its better that we let what we see go together before we do that. It's something, I think, that we can only do together.''

JJ said warmly, sincerely, as she looked back up at the older man. Distinguished and proud. He was a well organised man, maybe a little too organised. Emily was always muttering about him being anal, which made JJ smirk because in their own ways, so were the rest of the team. They all had little habits and quirks that never changed, there to bring a small about of comfort and order when they worked in a field that had little or none of both. She found them all fascinating, and admitted freely to herself that she had a couple of her own, too. But she always kept them under her hat, just sat and watched over them, not bringing them up unless there was call for it.

''Jennifer, I think you're right. But I also think there's one thing that this team couldn't do without. Not just on a professional level, but a personal one too.''

''What's that?''

''It's den Mother. You.''

JJ looked across the space at Rossi, slightly blown away, slightly proud and slightly embarrassed. She knew a soft flush of pink inched across her cheeks, but also the swell of pride hit her chest. She had been told something like that along the lines before, but coming from David Rossi, it was quite the hard hitting compliment. And she guessed it was true. She wanted it to be true, anyway. She had always felt protective of these people, and that was part of why she loved her job so much. She didn't need anything back, had never been really interested in praise and compliments. JJ just wanted to do her part, and by doing everything around that team so that they could do their jobs too, that was good for her. She did the things they couldn't, or didn't have time for. She did the things that they had no idea how to handle, took care of the bubble that they needed to be inside of to work.

''Hey, guys, Morgan is getting ready to go. He has to be at the airport soon.''

The atmosphere was broken as Emily popped her head around the kitchen, actually missing the look between the two Agents' and the feel of the room. Instead, she just looked between them expectantly, smiling softly as she raised an eyebrow and disappeared again, leaving JJ and Rossi in each other's company again. They both smiled as Rossi made a gentlemanly gesture for her to go ahead of him, and followed her through to the living room.

By the time that everyone in the team had left, Garcia being the last to go long after it had gotten dark; every single one of them had been able to put what they did away enough to really enjoy themselves. To be able to go off and see their loved ones, just like JJ had told Rossi.

Morgan had headed off to Chicago to see his Mother and his sisters, and Reid was flying to Las Vegas in the morning to spend some time with his Mother too. Hotch had left during the afternoon, going to pick Jack up to spend the night with him so he had him until christmas morning. Then he was driving up to New York to see his brother Sean after he took his son back to Hailey. Rossi was going to see his family, and Garcia was excited about catching up with her brothers.

They had all valued the chance to relax together, having fun and having a great meal. Amelia had loved being in the feel good atmosphere, and had both enjoyed the adults attention and playing around. By the time Garcia had left, the little girl had been trying her best to fight off sleep but not doing very well. Her Mother's had had to carry her to bed, and immediately she had given in to the last inch of slumber as she had been tucked in.

''I'm exhausted!''

Emily proclaimed as she stepped into the house the next night, christmas eve. Behind her, JJ chuckled, holding a sleeping child in her arms.

''You're apparently not the only one.''

The blonde responded, referring to the once again tired out Amelia. Though, she wasn't surprised that her daughter was so worn out again. They had been up and out of the house for practically most of the day. First of all to go and grab some breakfast before they went around to do some last minute shopping at the mall. After that, they had gone to a neighbourhood lunch time party for the kids, then had gone over to Nancy's to exchange gifts and have coffee.

After that, much to Amelia's pleadings, they had managed to squeeze a christmas film in at the cinema, before heading over to Emily's parents for dinner. Again, exchanging gifts given that tomorrow they would be spending the day together, before setting off to Pennsylvania in the later afternoon.

''Yeah I'm not surprised! Do you want me to take her upstairs?''

JJ shook her head casually.

''Nah, I'll take her.''

''Okay. I'm coming up anyway, shower and bed for me.''

JJ chuckled again, moving through the house and up the stairs, aware that Emily was following her after making sure all the presents were set out under the tree for tomorrow. She honestly wasn't sure who was more excited, but it amused her all the same. Emily had gone on a little bit of a present buying bender in her enthusiasm, but it had been so cute. JJ couldn't wait until the morning, couldn't wait to see Emily experience what she had always experienced growing up, and then with Amelia.

It wasn't as though Emily had had bas christmases, but they hadn't been particularly special either. There had been no flare, no magic involved. She'd never truly had the opportunity to buy into the spirit, to enjoy the addictive corniness of it or even believe as most children did, in Santa. There had usually been something political going on; her parents had taken opportunities to use the holiday of course. So Emily hadn't had much of an opportunity to freely experience and enjoy it. Well, she had every intention of making all of that change.

''Mommy?''

JJ looked at Amelia as she mumbled, waking up ever so slightly and rubbing one of her eyes.

''Hey sleepyhead.''

''Santa been yet?''

''No baby, we just got home. Santa comes when you're all fast asleep.''

Amelia nodded, and JJ moved to get her some pyjamas out and started to help her daughter get changed.

''Mommy?''

''Yes Amelia.''

''Does Daddy know it christmas?''

JJ stalled for a second, looking at Amelia who was still concentrating sleepily on getting herself changed. In her way the question had been asked so innocently and sweetly that it made JJ's heart throb for her. She reached her arm forward, brushing through Amelia's hair gently.

''I'm sure he does honey, from wherever he's settled, I'm sure he knows.''

Amelia smiled, leaning forward to engulf JJ into a hug which she returned tightly.

''Love you.''

She whispered gently, leaning back to give her Mother a kiss.

''I love you too sweetheart. C'mon, in you get. Sooner you go back to sleep, the sooner Santa comes.''

Amelia climbed under her cover quickly with the extra incentive.

''I hope he remembers where we lives.''

She muttered, almost like it was a musing to herself. JJ laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she recognised that particular trait as one of Emily's. Amelia was picking up more and more from the brunette everyday; it was amazing for her to see.

''I doubt Santa could forget such a little girl like you, honey.''

Both JJ and Amelia looked up as Emily came in, moving to stand next to JJ who was still perched on the side of the bed.

''Think so?''

''Know so.''

Amelia grinned contentedly, before holding her arms out. Emily leaned forward and gave the excited little blonde a hug before kissing her on the cheek.

''Love you.''

''I love you too, sleep tight.''

Amelia nodded, already starting to float back into sleep, hardly noticing Emily and JJ backing out of her room. Emily pulled the door almost closed, smirking as her sight lingered on the slumbering child before looking at JJ.

''Really? 4am?''

JJ laughed, cringing slightly as she made a 'weighing it up' expression.

''Well…last year it was 4:30, so maybe we'll get lucky and get an extra half hour this time.''

She speculated, remembering when it used to be 4am when Amelia was even younger. She loved christmas so much, and her excitement always woke her up extra early. She was an early riser anyway, just like her Mother!

Emily let a seductive, almost lazy lop sided smirk work its way onto her lips as she inched forward, slipping an arm around JJ's waist to pull her a little closer.

''Talking about getting lucky…''

Waking up, Amelia blinked to get the focus back in her eyes, sitting up a little as she looked around the room. Nothing was different, but it was. And then she remembered. It was christmas!

Leaping out of her bed, the six year old ran to the door and out into the hall, trying to run quietly as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Her mission, to check that Santa had actually been just like her Mother's had promised he would. And judging from the huge pile of presents around the tree, they had been right.

Gasping in sheer delight, Amelia turned quickly and bolted back up the stairs.

''Wake up! Mommy Santa's been! Wake up!''

She youngster cried as she went, all filled up with glee and excitement. She opened her parents' bedroom door, running quickly to the bottom of the bed where she crawled up onto it and bounced on the end.

''Wake up! It's christmas Mommy, he's been!''

She shouted loudly, bouncing her way up the bed before jumping into the tiny gap between them, adamant to make them wake up. As she kneeled between them, she looked at both, first shaking JJ and then turning to do the same to Emily.

''Mommy Santa's been! You were right he didn't forget, I checked! Wake up, Santa's been!''

She kept on shouting happily, becoming even more excited as her Mother's began to stir. JJ turned around to look up at her daughter, who blinked at her expectantly as she waited. She glanced over at the clock, blinking a couple of times to be able to read the numbers.

''5am…I'm impressed!''

She muttered before reaching up and grabbing Amelia up into her arms, making her laugh and squeal as she did before planting a series of kisses along her face.

''What? I'm sorry, what day is it again?''

''Christmas! Santa came, he's been.''

Amelia laughed through the bombardment of affection.

''Here that JJ, Santa's been!''

Emily echoed, her own excitement showing.

''How 'bout that!''

''Can we go open the presents Mommy? Please? Please?''

Amelia pleaded hopefully, crawling onto Emily and bouncing on her to make her agree.

''Well they won't open themselves! Let's go!''

Amelia squealed victoriously, wiggling off of Emily and jumping to the floor, giggling as she tore back out of the bedroom and back downstairs, shouting at them to catch up as she went.

''Wow!''

Was all Emily could come up with to describe the hyper ball of sunshine and excitement that Amelia was. JJ laughed, nodding in agreement.

''Oh yeah. If you think this is bad wait till there's more…''

Realising what she said, JJ faded off before glancing over at Emily almost shyly. The brunette looked back at her, with an unreadable expression.

''You're thinking about that?''

She enquired, a slightly squeak running through her voice but letting it be soft at the same time. JJ took in a long breath, figuring that now she had put her foot in it she may as well continue.

''Yeah.''

''How many more?''

''I dunno, at least 3 I guess. I always kinda wanted to have 4 like my parents. I'm freaking you out right now, aren't I?''

The blonde cringed slightly, still peering over at her wife as she looked down onto the bed sheet thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip between her teeth gently. She hadn't meant to say anything, not yet at least. This was exactly what she had been worried about. Moving too fast, freaking Emily out about it. She knew Emily had said about wanting more kids, that had always been clear. But they had only breezed over it in the abstract, never really discussed it properly.

''Think we could manage to have gotten started on that by next year?''

Emily asked finally, looking back up at JJ with a glow behind her eyes that equalled her own about this kind of thing. It was the same glow as she'd had at the bar in Texas when she had said yes. The same glow she'd had when they had gotten married. She'd had it when Amelia had called her Mommy. It was so unique and beautiful that it almost made JJ to forget to breathe.

''I…we…_really_?''

''The only thing that would freak me out is putting it off for no reason. We don't have a reason, so why not?''

The brunette replied logically, that charming smirk on her face that knew she was onto a winning theory. It was true. Work was always going to be work, if they waited for a good time in that they'd be waiting forever, so there was no point. And in their life, their personal life, it didn't seem like there was anything holding them back. They were married; they were all secure in their status together, in having Amelia. Their home was theirs; they were stable, personally and financially. They had everything they wanted and needed. So why not?

''God I love you.''

JJ leant forward, pulling Emily in for a deep kiss to which the profiler returned eagerly.

''I love you too. And I have a request.''

''What's that?''

''If we have another girl, can we call her Isabelle?''

JJ smiled softly, running her hands through Emily's hair gently as she did. Emily asked so shyly, but there was no need to. No need to be pensive of her reaction. Actually, JJ thought it was rather fitting. She knew that in the few hours that Emily and Isabelle Raynes had known each other, a connection had forged. By holding the Detective as she had died, Emily had learnt a lot about herself. Had learnt what she still held true for herself, what was most important to her. In life. It had helped to clear a lot of things within herself. Whereas before the brunette would question her abilities to be a Mother, a good Mother, she didn't after Isabelle. Nor was she scared of anything around that anymore, JJ could tell by the way she treated Amelia.

''I think that would be perfect.''

Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss JJ again, softer this time but just as deep.

''_Mommy_! Hurry up!''

The couple broke apart laughing from the insistent voice from downstairs, both knowing that Amelia wouldn't be able to restrain herself from tearing open all the presents for much longer. With a roll of their eyes, though highly amused, JJ and Emily rolled out of bed and made their way downstairs to their excited daughter.

And JJ got to see Emily really experience christmas. And not only was it a new feeling for her wife, but for her too, and Amelia. There was plenty of laughter, singing and dancing and love to be passed around. A new experience for them as a family. So maybe there was a little magic left in the world.


End file.
